Dever de Casa
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Justice Jay Ackles tem que falar sobre sua família e nos conta algumas histórias. Padackles. Desafio de Abril do Need For Fic.
**DEVER DE CASA**

 **ShiryuForever94**

 **POV da JJAckles**

 **(Favor não vir com flammers nem pitis. Isso é fanfiction, não vida real. Não sabe lidar com isso, não leia)**

Concurso NFF Abr./2016: Comédia e/ou Cyberpunk[/b][/big], Comédia, Padackles, Personagens Reais, Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Slash. POV de JJAckles.

Resumo: Justice Jay Ackles tem que falar sobre sua família e nos conta algumas histórias.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Nenhuma intenção de desrespeitar ninguém.

Itens: (pelo menos dois)

13\. PROMPT: Use essas palavras na sua estória: "estudante", "papel amassado", "trem" e "laptop" (tudo no singular, sem variações, e não se esqueça de negritá-las no texto).

15\. PROMPT: Como alguém pode ter medo de um bicho tão fofinho?

* * *

O dever de casa era escrever sobre nossas famílias, então lá vou eu.

Meu nome é Justice Jay Ackles e eu tenho sete anos, quase oito, agora. Sou filha de uma atriz, minha mãe se chama Danneel Harris Ackles, mas nunca me deixaram ver os filmes dela. Papai diz que só quando eu estiver maior. Vai ver tem essas coisas de sexo. Papai pensa que não sei o que é. Eu tenho google, sabiam? Credo. Não sou boba assim não. Também, nem quero ver não, obrigada. Não entendo porque as pessoas dão tanto valor a isso.

Bom, mas então, minha família.

Ela não é assim, tão normal, mas também não é diferente. O que é normal para as pessoas? Eu sei o que eu gosto, o que eu não gosto e pronto. Não é fácil? Pra mim é tudo muito normal porque eu vivo com eles todo dia e ninguém tem que achar nada. Mamãe disse que eu tenho o gênio do papai. Sei lá. Eu sou do meu jeito.

Eu moro em Austin, numa casa grande e bonita que meu pai comprou. Eu gosto de lá. Também gosto da escola, mas gosto mais de casa. Tenho amiguinhos na escola, então acho que eu gosto da escola. Mas não é pra falar da escola, mas da família. Se bem que eu tenho umas histórias da escola bem legais como o dia que eu levei minha furão de estimação e uma das garotas gritou de medo. Ora, **como alguém pode ter medo de um bicho tão fofinho**?

Papai ficou um pouco bravo, disse que nem todo mundo lida igual com animais de estimação. A garota tem um gato sem pelos que parece um rato pelado e eu que sou estranha? Não entendo algumas pessoas. Tem um garoto que tem um jacaré e outro tem uma cobra. Sei lá, eu prefiro minha Elsa. O nome da minha "furoa" é Elsa. Do filme, ora. Eu gostei do filme e pedi um bichinho e é uma garota então é Elsa.

Bom, mas então, fora o meu pai e a minha mãe, eu tenho um tio altão, que tem uma gargalhada legal e o nome dele é Jared. Dizem que ele chorou quando eu nasci de tão emocionado que ficou. Eu acho isso estranho...

Então, o Jared é o melhor amigo do meu pai. Desde que eu me lembro que ele está sempre lá em casa, nada com a gente, sai com a gente, até ajuda nessa minha vida difícil de **estudante**. Já me ajudou a fazer uma tarefa de matemática muito chata. Papai diz que ele é super inteligente e que tem QI alto. Não interessa, só sei que quando ele me pega no colo e eu me sinto pequena nas mãos dele. É legal!

Papai também é grande, mas o tio Jared é maior! Eu tenho outros tios e tias, mas o tio Jared é o que eu lembro mais porque ele quase mora com a gente. Só lembro de passar férias com ele, o Tom, o Shep e a tia Genev... Genevie... Ah, tia Gen. Pronto. Nome difícil e o papai não me mostrou como escreve. Peraí que vou perguntar para a mamãe.

Pronto. Pedi pra mamãe escrever os nomes pra mim, mas sem querer pensei que era só um **papel amassado** e joguei fora, então ela escreveu de novo. Eu não sou burra não, antes que pensem isso, é que os nomes dessa família são de dar medo.

Então, também tem a tia Genevieve, ela é mãe dos meus amigos, o Thomas e o Shepherd. Tá, a gente chama de Tom e Shep. Os nomes dos meus amigos são estranhos. Imagina que o nome do Tom é Thomas Colton Padalecki e o do Shep é Austin Shepherd Padalecki. Eu colei do papel que mamãe me deu. Estão achando que é fácil esse monte de letra? O nome da mamãe já é difícil. Ô família complicada. A gente não podia chamar só Michael, ou Mary? Algo assim simples? Enfim, não escolhi meu nome, mas acho legal todo mundo me chamando de JJ. Legal também, só pra explicar, por que assim, meu pai chama Jensen e meu tio é Jared. Daí parece que estamos falando deles dois. Legal né? Não sei se é coincidência. Vai saber.

Pois é, além de uma família com nomes grandes e esquisitos, a julgar pela cara que fazem quando falo o nome do meu pai e do meu tio, a minha família é um pouco diferente. Não tem ninguém feio nela e nem doente, nem ninguém doidão, não é isso não. É que, na verdade, eu acho que eu tenho dois papais. Não é que eu ache estranho, é que é mais normal do que eu ter um pai e uma mãe. Sabem por que?

Bom, Jensen é meu pai, mas o tio Jay também é meu pai, entendem? Assim, eles vivem juntos. Já vi os dois de mãos dadas, minha mãe e minha tia Gen viajam e eles ficam aqui, comigo e com o Tom e o Austin e umas babás. Ou então viaja todo mundo junto, mas meu pai e o tio Jared passam mais tempo um com o outro que com as nossas mamães. Daí eu acho que eu tenho dois pais e duas mamães, mas as mamães são mais diferentes.

Ou mais normais. Não sei dizer. Elas passam muito tempo sozinhas uma com a outra porque meus papais passam o tempo quase todo um com o outro.

Entenderam porque acho que tenho dois de cada? Não sei se a mamãe com a mamãe do Tom também namoram, acho que não, mas sabe, meus pais namoram. Sabem como eu sei?

O Tom me fez prometer que não ia contar pra ninguém, mas ele jurou pra mim que viu o pai dele, o tio Jay, dizer pro meu pai, tio dele, que o amava. Eu não sei se é mentira, mas o Tom também disse que eles se beijam quando acham que não tem ninguém olhando. Eu acredito. Meu pai é todo derretido perto do Jared, dá até enjoo. Uma vez o Tom ganhou um **trem** de brinquedo e meus dois papais foram montar e ficaram se olhando e falando baixinho sobre como era linda a família deles e eu achei tudo muito meloso.

Não é esquisito, nem um pouco, não acho nada demais nisso. Eu digo que amo o Tom e o Shep o tempo todo, menos quando eles puxam meu cabelo ou a gente disputa um jogo. Só não dou beijo. Eca. Não sei como as pessoas podem gostar disso, um monte de baba. Eu gosto deles, mas eles podem ser chatos quando acham que por eu ser menina não sou tão boa quanto eles. Uns bobões.

Pois é, a minha família é assim, tudo junto e misturado. Sei que vou ter que mostrar esse texto pro meu pai antes de entregar, ele sempre vê todas as minhas tarefas, acho que ele não vai achar ruim isso que eu escrevi. Sei lá. Estou usando o [b]laptop[/b] do tio Jared, tem umas fotos legais do meu pai com ele aqui. Não sei se mostro... Melhor não, é coisa deles e não sou uma entrona. Já vi umas coisas meio doidas na internet sobre meu pai e tio Jared, mas eu não ligo, como já disse, eles são felizes e me fazem feliz, então é o que interessa na família, num é?

Tem mais umas coisas que tem gente que acha esquisito. Eu nunca me perguntei porque meus papais ficam no mesmo apartamento ou quarto de hotel sendo que cada um tem uma casa, e eu sei que podem ter dois quartos, um para cada um. As mamães ficam em quartos separados, ora. E eu lá sei pra que ficam tanto tempo juntos? Tom acha que eles jogam cartas ou ficam vendo filme. Deve ser isso. Eu acho jogar baralho meio chato, mas adulto é diferente né?

Bem, também não ligo. Um dia uma colega lá da escola perguntou se meus pais eram gays. Vão me achar burra se eu disser que tive que pesquisar o que era gay? Pois é. Eu fui olhar e vi isso. Vou copiar. Não fui eu quem disse, tá?

"Gay [guêi] (do inglês gay, 'alegre, jovial', proveniente do francês medieval gai, 'que inspira alegria', e este, possivelmente, originário do gótico gaheis, 'impetuoso'), ou, mais raramente, guei , é uma palavra inglesa utilizada normalmente para se designar o indivíduo, homem ou mulher, homossexual.

No entanto, o significado preliminar da palavra gay mudou drasticamente nos Estados Unidos, vindo a assumir o significado primordial atual para definir pessoas que sentem atração sexual por pessoas do mesmo gênero , que, com a difusão da cultura estadunidense, tem sido amplamente utilizado."

Eu também sei usar wikipedia. Sou moderna. Papai também diz que sou linda, mas isso eu sei, tenho espelho. Meu pai que é bonito. Bom, as mães de alguns colegas ficam quase em choque quando ele me busca na escola. Eu sei lá. Papai é bonito sim. Mamãe também. Tio Jared é gatinho e a tia Genevieve tem um cabelo lindão.

Enfim, eu não ligo para o que pensam, acham, eu só sei que meu papai ama meu outro papai. Se isso é família normal ou não, não ligo. Só sei que eu adoro quando papai Padalecki me joga para cima e depois faz cosquinha.

Ele é grandão! E faz meu papai Jensen rir. Então estamos todos felizes assim.


End file.
